


A tu lado yo estaré

by azmulc



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azmulc/pseuds/azmulc
Summary: A Crowley no le gusta que Gabriel viva con Aziraphale y se le ocurre un plan para estar cerca de su ángel.Gabriel es condenado a pasar una temporada en la tierra, a vivir como un humano, ver lo importante que es la vida en la tierra y a comprender a los humanos y vivir en la misma casa con AZIRAPHALEsi en un año Gabriel no demuestra que a prendido algo de la vida cotidiana en la tierra se caira.A ninguno de los 3 les gusta la idea y tendrán que soportarse hasta que esto termine
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que vengan de Wattpad donde mi nombre es auto_infernal, como ven , está serie originalmente se publicó en esta plataforma pero no tuvo tanto apoyo y éxito como en Wattpad, podrán ver qué hay una versión de "a tu lado yo estaré" pero dejaré esa que pose 4 capitulos, comenzaré a publicar aquí, ignoren el otro fanfic,

Un mes después del apocalipsis fallido

En la librería de Aziraphale ...

Crowley está recostado en el sofá, con una botella de vino de 1857, era un vino raro y un poco fuerte, está demasiado borracho, tenía que estarlo, hoy era el día para confesar su amor a su ángel, su Aziraphale, su compañero y amigo pero esperaba que antes de que el sol callera sería algo más que un amigo, algo más profundo, no lo podría hacer sobrio, no tenía el valor.

El demonio estaba mirando a su ángel, este nunca se percató que los dos ojos amarillentos de una serpiente borracha lo estaban observando desde ya hace un par de horas, cómo no se dio cuenta, estaba leyendo un libro impreso en 1815, lo habíamos visto antes, en el pasado, pero ahora era parte de su colección y quería examinarlo, podría tener manchas, marcas, hojas faltantes.

El ángel está sentado en su silla favorita, el sofá era de Crowley, no es que era de su propiedad pero el demonio se encuentra más cómodo en el sofá decorado con tartán. Crowley había frecuentado a la librería demasiado este mes, el primer mes de haber detenido al apocalipsis. La razón por la que Crowley comenzó a visitar a su ángel fue el miedo de perderlo, cada noche recordando en sus sueños, mejor dicho pesadillas, aquel momento donde entró a la biblioteca en busca de su mejor y único amigo, envuelta en el fuego ( la librería), el penso que tal vez era fuego del infierno, cada vez que lo recordaba tenía miedo, pensar que tanto como el cielo y el infierno tratarían de matarlo y separando del ... No podría soportarlo, por eso decidió vigilarlo de cerca , si algún demonio o Arcangel podría lastimarlo o solo entrar en la librería mientras el no estaba ... quien sabe si Aziraphale podría defenderse, podría de un demonio pero no de un Arcangel, apesar de haber detenido el apocalipsis, aún tenía miedo de Gabriel, Crowley lo sabía, cada vez que el demonio lo mencionaba podría notarlo, Aziraphale aún le tenia miedo,no lo iba a dejar solo.

También era que adoraba a su ángel, miralo era su pasatiempo favorito, como leía su libro sentado, mientras comía, o asustaba a los clientes, todo en Aziraphale era adorable, hermoso y sexy. Ademas hoy era el dia.

Tomo un gran trago de vino, se sento en el sofá y dijo.

"¿Aziraphale?"

"Si"

"E estado pensando .... bueno, ... en estos años ... yo, tu, nosotros ...."

" Que pasa ?"

"¿Bueno, ....yo que soy ....para ti? "

"bueno ,, en estos últimos años. Te considero mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y espero que tú también me consideres como un amigo"

"Claro que te considero mi amigo" fue lo primero que salió de su boca, pero su mente falló, solo un amigo, un amigo, no quiero ser un amigo, quiere ser algo más íntimo.

"Es bueno saberlo"

"En verdad ... Quiero saber ... si tú ... Estás ..."

En esos segundos incómodos de silencio, Crowley no sabía cómo continuar.

"¿Estás demasiado borracho para hablar, serpiente?". Bromeó Aziraphale

"No, no es eso es solo que ..."

"Deja de ser muy misterioso, dime ¿Qué piensas?"

"Yo ... quería que tú ..." .... ¿Han contactado tu oficina, dijo ex oficina " terminó por decir, no podría confesarse, no podría, no tendría las palabras adecuadas, decidió cambiar de tema

"No, ¿Ellos te han estado buscando?" Dijo mientras sellalaba a bajo con un dedo

"No, ya no, me tiene miedo, gracias a ti, no creo que me busquen"

"Es bueno saber que te dejarán solo"

"Y a ti, ¿Te dejarán solo?"

"No lo sé, Gabriel es muy terco, no sé si realmente me dejara en paz" dijo sin apartar los ojos en su libro, con una voz de tristeza

"Ya te lo dije Ángel, le escupí fuego a la cara, ¡Hubieras visto su cara, sus ojos llenos de miedo! Jajajaja, no creo que te lastimen, y si te lastiman yo personalmente los matere"

"Gracias querida, pero Gabriel puede utilizar diversos forma de castigó, yo sé muy bien eso". La forma que tomo la cara de Aziraphale fue de melancólica, miedo, enojo, frustración, arrepentimiento y de tristeza. Crowley no sabía cómo manejar eso.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo con una voz débil

"Nada, ya está en el pasado"

"No me mientas, te conozco ¿Qué te hizo?" Rugió Crowley, como si fuera una amenaza

"Nada"

"Aziraphale, mírame ¿Que te hizo?"

Aziraphale levantó la vista y miro a Crowley directo a los ojos

"Ya te dije nada, a mi nada ... Bueno, algunas veces me enviaron al vacío por unas décadas, nada serio"

"¿El vacío?"

"Si, es una habitación grande, Muy grande o eso creo, nunca la vi por qué estaba siempre oscuro, estaba dentro de esa habitación, claro era mi castigo, pero estar en ese lugar era ... era ... fría, no entraba la luz, nada, ni un ruido del exterior '

La cara de Crowley era de terror y asombro, eso explicaba las décadas que nunca encontro a Aziraphale apesar que lo buscaba por todas partes en la tierra

"¡¿Qué ?! El cielo hace eso a sus Ángeles, ¿Por qué?"

"Solo lo hace para aquellos que desobedecen sus órdenes"

"¡¿ Por cuando tiempo!?"

" Ya te dije, algunas décadas" dijo el ángel con una voz.... Tensa y con miedo de volver a vivir eso

Había otros métodos pero Aziraphale no quería decirlo, eran demasiado dolorosos, no era físico sino psicólogo. Esos eran los que más le lastiman.

"Pero, no quiero hablar de eso, mejor dime, ¿realmente crees que el infierno te deje en paz?"

"Si, sin unos cobardes, inútiles, no es por presumir pero yo era una gran demonio"

"Si claro, le dijistes que la revolución francesa era cosa tuya" interrumpió Aziraphale entre risas

Crowley se alegro, podría ver y oír las risas de su ángel, era una cosa hermosa, tratado de ocultar su risa, gracias a sus gafas, no podía ser descubierto mientras el demonio miraba a Aziraphale con amor.

"Bueno ... Ellos me creyeron, no fue mi culpa que nunca revisaran nada"

Hubo unos momentos de silencio

Crowley interrumpió diciendo

"¿Entonces té dejarán en paz?"

"Eso espero, realmente no quiero volver a ver a Gabriel"

Aziraphale estaba llorando, ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Fue por el hecho que recordo los castigos? ¿Miedo, era miedo a Gabriel?

Crowley se encuentra del sofá, se quitó los lentes, caminó hacia Aziraphale y se arrodilló frente a el, Aziraphale ya está con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con los ojos cerrados, no quiere que Crowley lo viera llorar, trato de ocultarlo.

Arrodillado frente a Aziraphale, Crowley tomo su mano derecha y la coloco en la cabeza de Aziraphale, jugando con el cabello rubio de su ángel, la otra mano estaba junto a las manos de Aziraphale, quitándole el libro que sostenía y lo depositó en la mesa que tenía al lado.

" Ya te dije ángel, no dejaré que te toquen ni un pelo, te lo prometo"

" Gracias Crowley, pero.."

" Te protegeré, no te dejaré, tranquilo"

"...."

Aziraphale aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y aún permanecía cerrado

No podía soportarlo, tenía que ayudar a Aziraphale para dejar de llorar, Crowley pensó en la manera adecuada, ¡Un beso en los labios, lo distraída de sus pensamientos!

" Y ¿ Sabes por qué?

Era el momento adecuado, Aziraphale entendería sus sentimientos, al besarlo sabría que lo ama y no dejaría que nada malo le pasará. Era perfecto

Decididó, empujó la cabeza de Aziraphale hacía adelante, Crowley se acercó y cuando estuvieron tan cerca... Casi a milímetros, frente a frente. Crowley acarició los labios de Aziraphale con sus labios, eran tan suaves, cálidos y hermosos. Había deseado tener su lengua dentro de la boca Aziraphale desde ya hace milenios y hoy era el día, nada ni nadie lo detendría.

Esté era su primer beso, uno que le seguirían miles, no solo en la boca, también en la frente, pecho, cuello, frente, y más abajo... Más abajo, le besaría todo su cuerpo.

Ante estos pensamientos, la entrepierna de Crowley ya está dura, se acercó más y a punto de besarlo, de besar a su ángel, su amor eterno, su gran amor...

"¿ Aziraphale estás aquí? "

Pronunció una voz, una muy profunda y fria

Antes que el beso se consumiera, la voz lo interrumpió,

Aziraphale se sobresalto, empujó a Crowley al suelo sin pensarlo, ( fue más bien por instinto, no por que lo odia o deseara lejos de el, al contrario lo quería a su lado, solo fue un impulso)

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, bastardo, miserables, ¿ Cómo se atreven a interrumpir ? ! La cabeza de Crowley explotó, está tan cerca de besarlo. No importaba quien lo interrumpió, lo materia ahí mismo.

Aziraphale se paró y miro a Crowley ya de pié

" Esa voz es de..."


	2. UN CASTIGO HUMILLANTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel está en el cielo teniendo un berrinche con su madre, osea Dios

Un mes después del apocalipsis fallido

En el cielo. En la oficina de Dios.

"¡¿ Por qué?! ¡Por qué con él?! ¡¿Por qué a mí?! " Exclamó Gabriel, está asiendo una escena, un puchero enfrente de su madre.

"Y aún lo preguntas, es tu castigo por tratar de matar a Aziraphale sin mí consentimiento'

"Vamos, es un principado, ni que fuera un Arcangel o alguien con un rango superior"

"¡¿ Cómo piensas eso?! Es tu hermano menor, tienes que cuidarlo, no matarlo, no importa su rango, son angeles los dos, están del mismo lado" dijo Dios con asombro en su voz, no podía creer lo que Gabriel dijo, era algo aterrador.

"Bueno está bien, pero ¿ Por qué tengo que vivir como un humano? No entiendo"

" Para que aprendas su importancia en la vida y lo que casi destruyes"

" Yo solo estaba haciendo tú voluntad, ¡ Era tú plan! "

"¡ No era mi plan! , llevas tanto tiempo aquí arriba y ¿no te has dado cuenta?"

" Darme cuenta ¿ De qué?" En ese momento la cara de Gabriel era de duda, no entendía lo que su madre quería decir.

Dios al darse cuenta que Gabriel no entendía pensó, si lo sabe, sabe a lo que me refiero, no están estupido, lo dote de inteligencia. Solo se hace el idiota.

Gabriel no se hacía el idiota, es un idiota

"No quiero ir, no me hagas esto" rogó Gabriel, era su último intento de convencerla .

" Grabiel, es una orden, ve con Aziraphale, vive con el y aprende de la vida de un ser humano"

Al darse cuenta de su madre estaba muy decidida a castigarlo, lo único que realmente le molestó, fue el hecho que sería alumno de Aziraphale

" Bien iré, pero¿ Por qué con Aziraphale? Puede ser otro ángel, o mejor voy yo solo, no necesito una niñera"

"Él a estado viviendo en la tierra por demasiado tiempo el sabe cómo tratar a los humanos, será un buen maestro para ti"

A Grabiel le molestó, serie condenado a vivir bajó las órdenes de Aziraphale su antiguo empleado, un principado,

" que humillación" murmuró Grabiel

"¡¿ Que dijiste ?!"Grito Dios

" Es humillante" susurro Grabiel, en su repuesta se podía oír el temor de la irá de Dios

" Es un pecado, Grabiel"

"¿Quye? , ¿ por qué?"

"Ve y dile a Aziraphale el porque es un pecado"

Grabiel no entendía el porque la humillación era un pecado, se quedó un rato tratando de comprender..  
En medió de su meditación, la voz de su madre interrumpió

" Te veré en un año, si no demuestras que has aprendido, te cairas "

Grabiel sabía muy bien lo deshonroso que sería, el un Arcangel convertido en un demonio, pasará lo que pasará no permitiría que tal castigo pasará, tiene demasiados enemigos allá abajo.

" Buen iré, pero que pasa si el demonio no permite que me acerque a Aziraphale" protestó Grabiel, ese comentario era cierto

" Te refieres a Crowley¿Verdad?"

' si, él y Aziraphale han estado viéndose desde ya un buen tiempo, además, no les agradó a los dos"

" Bueno, lo intentaste matar, no lo culpo" admitio Dios, pero antes que Grabiel pudiera defenderse, ella continúo,

" No te preocupes por él, no hará nada, toma una carta, cuando llegues con Aziraphale dáselo, asegúrate que la lea, no la abras "

Dios sacó de su escritorio un carta color crema pastel con el sello del cielo y se la entrego a Gabriel

"Y si no quiere"

" Gabriel, dale la carta, son mis órdenes para Aziraphale NO dejes que nadie la lea, es para Aziraphale, cuando la lea entenderá"

"Bien iré, si quieres que vuelva ya sabes dónde encontrarme, ya sabes por si pasa algo"

"No te preocupes todo estará bien"

Gabriel salió de la oficina de Dios, camino por el pasillo lleno de ángel y Arcangel, se detuvo para hablar con Uriel y Michael, era con los que más socializa

"Dime, que pasó" pregunto Uriel

"Es definitivo, iré a la tierra" contesto Gabriel desanimado

"Y ¿ Cuando tiempo?" Dijo Michael

"solo 1 año humano'

"Bueno, te veré en un año, se fuerte' mencionó Uriel , mientras lo abrazó

Michael corto el abrazo

"Ten cuidado con el demonio y trae de vuelta a nuestro hermano menor, lo extrañamos en el cielo" cuando Michael terminó su frase abrazo a Gabriel y Uriel asintió con la cabeza

"¿Porque les importa Aziraphale?" Gabriel no entendía porque tanto Uriel, Michael y otros angel querían a el principado de vuelta.

"Ya lo hablamos, es nuestro hermano menor y tú tienes que cuidarlo, además cuando nuestro otro hermano se fue del cielo a cumplir esa misión, Aziraphale quedó bajo tú cuidado" mencionó Uriel con un tomo de voz suave

"Si, ya se, bueno haré lo que pueda, si algo pasa busquen me" las palabras de Gabriel era verdad, no entendía el porque querían a Aziraphale era un traidor pero no podía negarle algo a sus hermanos,

Gabriel abrazo de nuevo a Michael y luego a Uriel, se despidió, fue al asesor, bajo a la tierra en busca de Aziraphale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deja comentarios, suscríbete y comparte.
> 
> Espero que lo hagas disfrutado, si tienes un idea para este fic coméntalo en los comentarios🐍


	3. ÓRDENES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel llega a la librería con cierta información

¿Aziraphale, estás aquí?" Es Gabriel.

Aziraphale se puso rápidamente de pie, se limpio la cara que estaba repleta de lágrimas, lágrimas de miedo, tristeza y de ... Felicidad. Nunca quiso llorar y no quería que ningún ángel o Arcangel lo viera llorar en especial Gabriel. Al voltear, observó a Crowley ya de pie, a su lado, con un rostro rojo y conteniendo algunas lágrimas de irá, pero estaba desviando la mirada, asomándose por las escaleras.

El demonio estaba asomándose por las escaleras, evitando ser visto y detectado por el ser o seres sobrenaturales que se encuentra en el primer piso de la librería. Quería saber, ¿Quien lo había interrumpido en su primer beso y confesión?.Sabia que había sido Gabriel pero tal vez el Arcangel no había bajado a la tierra sólo. Había esperado ese beso por 6000 años, estaba enojado, furioso y listó para matar a un Arcangel o más ángeles por lo menos el día de hoy. Quería saber a quien iba a matar. Aunque no necesitaba un corazón, podía sentir como su corazón estaba por explotar, casi podía juran por una botella de vino que su ángel podía escuchar cada latido que salia del pecho del pelirrojo, su corazón estaba a toda marcha,

Su concentración se esfumó al mirar al angel caminando hacia las escaleras,. Aziraphale miró a Crowley, Decididó camino hacía las escaleras pero antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón sintió un fuerte tirón en el brazo izquierdo,

"¡¿Qué crees que hacés?!" Crowley le lanzó una mirada de enojó ( cuando un niño pequeño camina en la carretera sin importarle que hay autos que pueden atropellarlo y matarlo) pero al mismo tiempo de asombro y admiración, su ángel se dirigía a encontrarse con su verdugo con tanta tranquilidad, su ángel era valiente, muy valiente

"Voy a ver qué quiere Gabriel" sonó con tanta normalidad que asustó a la serpiente

"No se a percatado que estamos en la librería, podemos huir juntos, si ya sé, nada de huir a Alfa Centauri... Pero si nos vamos a las afueras de Londres, a esa cabaña en el bosque que te mostré el otro día en la revista, te acuerdas   
¿ Verdad?, Podemos salir por la puerta trasera, él no se dará cuenta, por favor, te lo suplico" sussuro el demostrar

Aziraphale analizó la mira de Crowley,se podía percatar que tenía miedo y enojo , casi podía jurar que el domonio estaba a punto de llorar, aunque no sabía exactamente el porque, si no fuera por las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas en los ojos.

"Se que no quieres que esté con él, pero .. y si tienes noticias del cielo, pueden ser importantes" podrían ser noticias de su futura caída de ángel a demonio

"¿¡Qué!? Ese bastardo solo traerá malos noticias, quizás otra orden de ejecución ya que la anterior no funcionó"

"Quizás, pero y si te equívocas, tal vez sean otras órdenes, además si no lo atiendo el volverá y volverá, él es un mensajero muy persistente"

Al darse cuenta que el rubio estaba decidido soltó lentamente el brazo que tenía amarrando con fuerza a su pecho

"Bien, pero no irás tú solo, irás conmigo ¿Correcto?, te acompañaré, y té lo advierto, si ese mediocre escusa de Arcangel se atreve a ponerte un dedo encima o decir algo inapropiado..... , veremos qué pasa"

"Crowley, no lo provoques" pronunció suavemente

"Yo no lo provocó, él me provoca"

Aziraphale bajo por las escaleras seguido por Crowley

"Aziraphale, sabía que estabas aquí" Gabriel extendió sus brazos tratando de dar un abrazo al rubio pero no sé movió de su lugar, siguió de piel y luego bajo los brazos rápidamente, esperando que el Ángel no se diera cuenta de su fracasó

"Esta es mi casa, ¿ Que necesitas?"

” hablando director, mejor, necesito .."

El Arcangel no pudo terminar la frase, observó a Crowley que estaba en la habitación a 2 metros de el principado.

" Podemos hablar en privado ' dijo el arcángel mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odió al demonio.

" Si quieres hablar con Aziraphale en privado será sobré mí cadáver" gruñó el demonio

Gabriel puso un piel adelante, juntó sus manos en forma de puños y se dirigió a Crowley.

" Eso se puede resolver demonio"

"atrevete, quiero verte pelear, perderás"

Aziraphale interrumpió cruzándose entre los dos seres.

"Gabriel,si quieres hablar, tendrás que aceptar que Crowley este presente '

" Bien, desgraciadamente tengo una orden del cielo", dijo con un tono de voz molestó

"¿Qué quiere el cielo con Aziraphale? Hace un mes lo querían muerto y hoy lo usan para una tarea ¡ Vaya sorpresa!"

"No es de tú incumbencia, ¿que té importa?"

" A diferencia de ustedes, yo me preocupó por los demás"

" Mientes, eres un demonio, eso es lo que hacés, tú naturaleza es hacer tentaciones y que mejor que un angel, seguro que Beelzebub te perdonará si haces caer a un angelito"

" No, ellos ya no me quieren haya abajo, mejor para mí, podré disfrutar la vida aquí en la tierra"

"Como quieras, bien, mientras no causé problema en la tierra"

" Ya no hago ése trabajo, claro esta que si el trabajo es interesante lo realizaré"

"Gabriel, el trabajo, ¿ Cuál es?" Aziraphale interrumpió la conversación del Arcangel con el demonio

"¡Espera, alto, un momento! ¿realmente harás el trabajo?, ya no eres un ángel al 100%, el cielo ya no puede darte ordenes ¿Verdad?, ¡cada quien de su lado!" Crowley exclamó alzando los brazos en dirección al cielo

"Cierto, el cielo prometió dejarme en paz, ¿ Qué pasó?" Aziraphale comentó

"No, yo prometí que no te molestaría y ya no te daría ordenes, "

" Mirá, ¡que ironía!, el que miente es un Arcangel" dijo Crowley mientras apuntaba con el dedo al ex jefe del Ángel.

" Yo no miento, tú si ya que eres un demonio, te repito, tú naturaleza, además está orden no es mía, ¡yo no quiero esto, si estuviera en mi poder yo no te daría estás ordenes y esto no pasaría!"  
Las palabras eran sinceras, muy sinceras.

"Si no eres tú,¿ Quien? ¿ Cuáles son mis órdenes?" Pregunta el principado

Tanto el angel como el demonio estaban confusos

"Dios es quién manda tus órdenes, escuchar... debido a mí hemm error por tratar de matarte sin permiso de ella y por tratar de aniquilar la raza humana con una guerra que ella no autorizó, me castigo"

"Jajaja ¡Que sorpresa! El Arcangel jodido Gabriel a sido castigado" Crowley dijo mientras golpeaba un escritorio con puño "¿ Cuál es tú castigo? tengo curiosidad, acaso te caíste"

"Crowley, basta, ésto es serio, ¿Gabriel, tú, te caíste? Aziraphale se acercó al Arcangel con una miraba preocupada y poniendo su mano en el hombro izquierdo pero el Arcangel la retiro con un poco de asco

"No, ella me castigo de otra manera, una manera igual de doloroso" dijo muy doloroso en admitirlo

Crowley se apoyo en la pared en una posición relajada pero defensiva, "esa conversación se estaba haciendo larga" pensó Crowley pero no lo dijo en voz alta

"Esto ya me intriga, ¿Cuál fue tú castigo? Y ¿Cuáles son las órdenes para Aziraphale? Dinos de una vez y luego ¡lárgate!, tú presencia me molesta" gritó la serpiente del Eden

" mi castigo es... ella quiere que... .... yo aprenda a entender a la humanidad y su importancia en la tierra y en todo, tendré que vivir en la tierra por 1 año entero y si no logro demostrar que aprendí algo de la humanidad... ¡ Me Caire! " todos en la habitación notaron lo inquietante que se puso Gabriel al mencionar su posible caída

Crowley y Aziraphale intercambiaron miradas y voltearon a ver al Arcangel

"mi castigo esta ... relacionado con tu tarea" continúo Gabriel sellando a el Rubio con un brazo

"¿ Que tiene que ver mí tarea ? Ella no puede .... hacer esto" Aziraphale no entendía del todo o no quería entender, se llevó las manos al cuello

" No , tú no .." Crowley no sabía cómo terminar la frase,se apartó de la pared rápidamente se acercó a su Ángel, se puso a su lado, tratando con el impulso de tomar su mano, no podía demostrar su amor ante el Arcangel.

" Ella quiere que... Tú Aziraphale guardian de la puerta del Este del Eden... No puede creer esto, tú ... ella quiere que tú seas ... mi maestro para aprender todo sobre la tierra y la humildad" finalmente reveló su castigo y las órdenes para Aziraphale,

Ángel y demonio mostraron sorpresa ante la noticia

"¿Soy tú maestro?"

"¿Eres el aprendiz de Aziraphale?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS: comparte, suscríbete, dale a las estrellas. si tienes alguna duda, queja o ideas de este fic déjamelo saber en los comentarios


	4. UNA CONVERSACIÓN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale duda, Crowley se enoja y Gabriel es.... Gabriel

Ángel y el demonio mostraron sorpresa ante la noticia

"¿Soy tú maestro?"

"¿Eres el aprendiz de Aziraphale?"

"Desgraciadamente, si, eres mi maestro sobre todo lo que respecta a la raza humana,"

Crowley se paró entre su Angel y Gabriel, cortando cualquier palabra, mirada o contacto visual entre los dos seres celestiales

"¡ No te creo, es una mentira, tú nunca permitiría que fueras degradado de está manera! "

"¡¿ Crees que no intente resolver esto?! No quiero esto, le suplique a Dios no ser castigado de tal forma pero lo único que dijo es " aprender algo de la humanidad, vive con Aziraphale y ..

"¡Alto, alto, pisa el freno, TÚ piensas ¡Vivir aquí en la librería con Aziraphale!"golpe con un dedo en el pecho al Arcangel, una pequeña amenaza

antes que el Ángel superior respondiera ante la amenaza del demonio, Aziraphale salió de la sombra protectora de Crowley y habló

" Gabriel espera, tú no puedes vivir aquí"

"¡Yo no quiero vivir aquí, ni en otro lugar en la tierra!, es una orden suprema de Dios, no puedo desobedecer, ademas ... ¿ Por qué no?"

"... Espacios, no hay suficiente espacio está lleno de libros, además.... "

Crowley alzó su mano, señalando al cielo, mirando al Arcangel con odió

"Ya la desobedecieron, tú, Miguel, Uriel y los demás angeles haya arriba en el cielo, ¡que más da una desobedezca una vez más!" 

"Yo soy una Arcangel, tú un demonio, los de tu categoría ya han sido castigados con una de las pena más horribles , no estoy dispuesto a ser un caído como tú, sobre todo, es una orden de ella, si fallo en está hemm asignatura seré como tú" Crowley se ofendió ante las palabras duras del Arcangel especialmente por la forma que los rasgos de su cara, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

"No puedo creer ésto, Gabriel, Crowley dijo que tanto Uriel, Michael, y los demás angeles que tienen que ver con el apocalipsis .... ¿Ellos también fueron castigados? ¿Dónde estaban?"

"Para su fortuna, ellos están en el cielo, Dios decidió castigarme sólo a mí, por cierto, ya que estás hablando de ellos, Uriel y Michael te mandan saludos"

"¿De verdad? ¿ Por qué le mandarían saludos a Aziraphale? lo consideran un traidor" 

era notable la confusión de Crowley, él había estado en el cuerpo de Aziraphale durante su ejecución, había visto como los otros arcángeles solo miraron a Gabriel burlarse de Aziraphale sin hacer nada al respecto, ante los ojos de Crowley, los demás angeles odiaban a Aziraphale, pero si estaba equivocado, Gabriel era un Arcangel poderoso, pudo haber utilizado sus poderes como amenazas. Los ángeles y Arcangel ¿ Eran títeres de Gabriel? ¿Gabriel era el "genio" detrás de la ejecución de su ángel? Si ese era el caso Gabriel era muy peligroso, logró engañar a el todo poderoso

"No, él que me considero un traidor es Gabriel" resaltó Aziraphale

"Bueno, nos desviamos del tema, tus órdenes como ya dije es imperativo, tendremos que obedecer sus órdenes, primero tendremos que...

Un golpe se escuchó, era Crowley

"¡No te creo, no pienso creerlo, es imposible!, Esto es... " Crowley volteo a ver a su amigo angelical " Ángel, tenemos que hablar"

"Correcto,Gabriel ¿ Te importa si te dejamos solo por unos minutos?"

"De acuerdo, trataré de familiarizarme con la tierra y la humanidad, será mejor que de una paseo por las calles o salga a correr en el parque, volveré en unas horas"

" No es necesario que salgas, solo tomará unos minutos platicar con Crowley, puedes esperar aquí si lo deseas"

Crowley puso su mano en la boca de Aziraphale, 

"Cállate Ángel, si él quiere salir a la calle que lo haga, tal vez tengamos suerte y un auto lo atropellé"

esto sorprendió al Arcangel, pero no lo suficiente, habían estado fraternizando por miles de años, pero era extraño ver cómo un Ángel permitiera ser tocado por un demonio, especialmente en la cara, esa zona era una muy dedicado, 

Gabriel camino hacia Aziraphale y estando a unos paso de él saco una carta que estaba escondida en su bolsillo de pantalón se la hacerco al Ángel, 

" No es necesario que me quedé entre montomes de libros viejos y llenos de polvo, no es mi estiló... antes que se me olvide, toma, son tus órdenes escrita a mano por Dios, son tus instrucciones"

Crowley estiró su mano tratando de alcanzar la carta y quitársela a Gabriel, pero estaba demasiado borracho, no tenía la coordinación por alcanzar la carta, lamentablemente el demonio cayó al suelo.

"Es para Aziraphale" Gabriel apartó la carta del alcance de las escamas del demonio, haciendo que la carta volará por la habitación y aterrizará en las manos del Ángel.

"Toma tus órdenes, es importante que no dejes que nadie más que tú las lea, es recomendable que después que las examines destruye la carta" Gabriel señaló a Crowley mientras le lanzada una mirada de desaprobación al mismo tiempo

"Gracias, trataré de examinarla y ver qué puedo hacer con todo esto". El rubio abrió la carta pero antes de poder leerla a profundidad algo lo distrajo

"¿Que dice la carta? Es una trabajo fácil o difícil, déjame adivinar ... es una difícil, tienes que trabajar con el Arcangel jodido Gabriel, será una trabajo imposible, me apiadó de tu alma y mira que soy un demonio"

" No es de tú incumbencia demonio, esa carta contiene las órdenes de Dios y están dirigidas a Aziraphale"

"No sabes lo que dice ¿ Verdad?, Acaso no tienes curiosidad, dime, esas órdenes tienen que ver contigo y lo que Aziraphale tiene permitido hacer con tu existencia, tal vez tiene castigos para ti, "Aziraphale, ángel de la puerta del Este del Eden, tienes permitido castigar a el Arcangel Gabriel con cortarle todas sus plumas una por una o mejor las alas, " eso sería divertido de ver, no tienes un poco de curiosidad "

"Realmente dudo que Dios me permita hacer eso, además .."Aziraphale trato de no demostrar su duda ante estás nuevas órdenes, ¿ Realmente eran órdenes escritas del todo poderoso? Podrían ser una trampa de Gabriel.

"No se lo que dice la carta, el único que tienen permitido saber es Aziraphale y claro ella, además, Aziraphale sabes lo que pasa cuando no cumples con una orden ¿ Verdad? , Si decides desobedecer y huir de esto, tendrás que lidiar con las consecuencias y la irá de Dios. Ésto nos incumbe ¡a los DOS!, ¡son tus órdenes, mi castigo!" 

Aziraphale no pudo apagar un gemido de miedo, se erizó por completo, su piel que si ya era blanco se volvió aún más blanco si era posible, fue como ver al alma del ángel, tenía miedo 

Aziraphale sabes lo que pasa cuando no cumples con una orden ¿ Verdad? , Si decides desobedecer y huir de esto, tendrás que lidiar con las consecuencias y la irá de Dios. Esas palabras sonaron una y otra vez en la cabeza de Aziraphale

Con estas palabras, Gabriel cruzó las puertas que conectada el interior de la librería con las calles del centro de Londres. Dejando solos a su futuro maestro (solo si el principado aceptaba) y a un demonio que sería un estorbo para su futuro entrenamiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suscríbete, déjame saber lo que piensas de este fandom, si tienes una duda o queja, escribe tu comentario
> 
> Abrazos, los quiero 😍😍


	5. AZIRAPHALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración:  
> Estos pensamientos/sentimientos son de Aziraphale, lo que siente por Crowley. Y el cielo en general

Durante su estadía en el cielo, antes de la guerra era una de las cosas que más anelaba que volviera, pero sabía que era el pasado y TODO cambio en tan poco tiempo, él fue creado para amar, cuidar, sanar , guiar y velar al ser humano, ese era su propósito, junto con su maestro, el aprendió a como curar de diversas maneras a cualquier ser vivo, su color favorito era el verde le traiga buenos momentos, cuando aprendió a volar por las nubes, a deslizarse ágilmente por el arcoiris, hacer ataques de energía (aunque no entendí para que ) pero era muy bueno con eso, como compartí esa misma energía, era muy importante, con esa técnica que muy pocos conocían, era capaz de sanar cualquier herida sea física, espiritual o mental, la mayor parte de su tiempo la pasaba con su maestro, su amigo.

Pero también la pasaba con el Arcangel Miguel, era asombrosa como podía manejar múltiples espadas, escudos y cualquier cosa para defenderse, él siempre se quedaba admirando como ella dominaba todas las técnicas de combate y defensa, aprendió mucho de ella durante los entrenamientos, aunque no estaba calificado cómo un ángel guerrero durante cualquier batalla, es un principado y su deber no solo era sanar y curar sino también tenía la responsabilidad de fungir como custodios del mundo. Un guardián celestial, Dios vio potencial y le otorgó una espada, esto a su maestro no le gusto pero acepto de mala gana,

El Arcangel Uriel le enseño a ser observado y buscar la verdad, pero eso no lo entendio Aziraphale, termino admirando y leyendo sus pergaminos con permiso de ella, sin duda el Arcangel Uriel descubrió a otro ratón de biblioteca que al igual que ella amaba leer.

Pero todo cambio con la caida de miles de ángeles, Aziraphale perdió muchos amigos, recordó como solían jugar en la tierra con sus compañeros caídos y otras creaciones de Dios, correteando a un grupo de serafines por todo el amplio cielo pero ya no podía eran demonios y los arcángeles siempre lo tenían vigilado.

Cuando Adam y Eva fueron expulsado del paraíso, Aziraphale se encargo de cuidarlos y vigilarlos, e infórmale a sus superiores sus errores y avances. Y así pasaron muchos años en la tierra, Aziraphale vení al cielo cada determinado tiempo, feliz de ver a sus compañeros, pues tenía varios amigos emplumados de todo tipo de rango celestiales 

Un día, su maestro desapareció, no supo nada de él, lo busco por todas partes, tierra, mar, cielo, solo faltaba el infierno, pero no podía ir ahí, con ese gran cambió en su vida, pareció desmoronarse, los Arcangel ya no lo vieron como uno de ellos al 100%, si era un ángel, pero incompleto y no entendía el por que, los arcángeles lo trataron diferente, no eran sus amigos era conocidos, quizas amigos de tu otro amigo, si eso queda bien, lo trataban con respeto y amabilidad pero de un día para otro lo castigaron en diferentes épocas y de diferentes métodos, uno era el vacío, una habitación muy grande, pero oscura, nada entraba y salía de esas cuatro paredes, los duros entrenamientos, los Constantes regaños de los Arcangel por cualquier comentario, era mejor no pensar en esos momentos.

Al pasar los años, el cielo que antes conocí y quería cambio, en vez de estar emocionado de volver al cielo a entregar sus documentos, tenía miedo de sus superiores, podrían castigarlo como en los viejos tiempos, sin mencionar que podían darse cuenta de su arreglo con cierto demonio, eso era lo que más le tenía.

Aziraphale siempre trato de ser un ángel recto y digno del cielo, en todas las épocas se encontraba con cierto demonio, al principio intentaba sacarle información útil que podría utilizar a su beneficio, el demonio siempre trataba de tentarlo, algunas veces lo lograba y otras no, solo aquéllas que realmente eran un pecado muy serio como matar al anticristo o mentir al cielo, para el demonio está un juego pero para el ángel bondadoso no, pero sin darse cuenta se volvió su amigo, su mejor y más querido amigo, pero eso era contradictorio, un ángel siento amigo de un demonio, esto sin duda terminaría mal y decidió ser un gran amigo, esos que tienes para estar a tu lado en los buenos y malos momentos, no importa donde estaría la vieja serpiente el estaría a su lado apoyándolo y si era necesario tendría que irse de su lado y vigilarlo desde lejos sin ser descubierto, haria todo lo posible por Crowley. Aunque sus sentimientos por él no estaban claros entendía que lo quería demasiado para permitirse perderlo.

Al no suceder el apocalipsis, tenía miedo del cielo

Él pensó en su castigo que sin duda recibiría pronto, le cerrará las puertas del cielo. Una cosa era no ir al cielo para encontrar a sus demás hermanos y hermanas, y otra era perder el afecto de su madre, su creadora. Por eso siempre trato de mantenerse recto o digno de ser llamado "angel del cielol', por eso no pudo caer ante las tentaciones de Crowley , para el pelirrojo era una broma, pare el rubio era ir en contra de su madre y creadora, hacerca de mandar informes falso al cielo en la época del medieval, fraternizar con un demonio ( un demonio que no merecía caer como lucifer, eso pensó él pero jamás lo dijo), o cualquier tentación que Crowley hacía a lo largo de los años.

Sin duda Gabriel lo fastidiara por eso y lo que más le temía era perder a Crowley como perdió a su maestro, Crowley era su punto débil y no permitiría que el cielo le quitará otro ser querido, está vez no, lo defendería ante todo. Estaba feliz que su amigo demonio ya no sería buscado por el infierno, lo supo por propia boca de Crowley, pero ¿ Y el cielo, lo buscará? Sobrevivo al agua bendita, pero y si el cielo lo atrapará,.era una posibilidad que el cielo lo tomara prisionero, no se preocupó por él, al contrario, por la serpiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ssssss 🐍🐍


	6. PLAN

Con estas palabras, Gabriel cruzó las puertas que conectada el interior de la librería con las calles del centro de Londres. Dejando solos a su futuro maestro (solo si el principado aceptaba) y a un demonio claramente confundido. El par de seres sobrenaturales estaba en shock, sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar, callados, sin mover un solo músculo, Aziraphale salió de su estado estático cuando Crowley camino por la librería y subio las escaleras, el ángel lo siguió para encontrarlo tirado en el sofá.

—No es momento para tus siestas de medio siglo, tenemos que pensar en-

—¡aquí están! -Saco un llavero, un pequeño auto antiguo que se escondió detrás de él mueble, se apresuró a incorporarse y salió de la librería— yo tengo un plan, ya vuelvo tengo que atropellar a un Arcangel.

Aziraphale lo siguió afuera de la librería

—No puedes atropellarlo, antes de que choques con él se dará cuenta de tu presencia y tratara de esquivarlo o de hacer frenar al auto ...

—Lo se, por eso pienso tomar velocidad, ir a dar un par de vueltas a máxima velocidad por todo el centro y cuando lo encuentre iré tan rápido que ¡ Buumm ! No tendrá tiempo de nada.

—¿Ese es tu plan?, No funcionará, solo matarás su cuerpo, no su alma.

—Ya lo se, pero eso nos dará tiempo para pensar otro plan, no me subestimes Ángel, ¿Quieres venir? Anda sube al auto - abrió la puerta del copiloto para su amigo.—yo se que quieres ver este precioso momento de la historia y nadie te culpara.-lo pensó un momento y sin más entro al auto

—mira será fácil – explicó mientras comenzaba a conducir, mirando a todos los lados — conduzco por el alrededor de Londres para evitar lastimar a las personas y cuando tenga una velocidad apropiada buscaré el rastro del alma de Gabriel...

—No es alma, es esencia, son dos cosas diferentes

—¿Qué?

—te equivocas, no es "el rastro del alma de Gabriel", es su esencia, lo que le permite hacer milagros cómo un aroma o esencia, él puede dejar rastro de su esencia y puede que no, ocultar tu esencia ya sea angelical o demoníaca aunque....

— ANGEL, es solo un decir, no me des clases de teología o de la anatomía de los ángeles y demonios, ¿Si?

—Ahh, si, claro, perdón.. ¡MIRA Al FRENTE! 

—Te dije que tenía que tomar velocidad.

—Una cosa es tomar velocidad y otra muy diferente es ¡ Conducir sin mirar a dónde vas! ....Ten cuidado, un árbol, ¡UN ÁRBOL !.

La razón por la que Crowley conducía como loco ( más de lo normal ) fue poder admirar los grandes ojos azules que le miraban, las envestidas y la velocidad provocaba que Aziraphale saltará y saliera en su asiento directamente aplastando a Crowley,   
el intento del ángel al tratar de salir del espacio personal del pelirrojo fue inútil, siempre terminaba en el regazo del contrario, Crowley SIEMPRE encontraba la manera que esto pasara y amaba esto, lo amaba de verdad

— angel, te vez tan lindo, tus mejillas se sonrojaron

— ¡Crowley! Baja la velocidad y ... No digas eso 

— hee, no, así estoy bien, Mientras estes debajo de mi, así me gusta– susurro.

El ser celestial debajo de él no pudo escuchar eso, tenía mucho en qué pensar (por culpa de un Arcangel) . Todo esto lo estaba abrumando pero logro volver a su asiento

— Crowley!, concéntrate

Sin embargo Crowley por su parte estaba pensando en ... otras cosas, 

—si la situación fuera diferente, le agradecería a Dios... Pero no estoy en esta situación ....maldita sea, todo el asunto de Gabriel, estaba a punto de confesar mi amor y ... ¡EL BESO! Ya casi lo lograba ... pensó el demonio, por el bien de él tenía que parar eso, los recuerdos del casi beso y lo que con sigo tra lo trae, sino terminaría haciendo un demostración vergonzosa de sus sentimientos— ángel!! No, Crowley controlarte, controla tus instintos, si no lo haces Aziraphale lo tomara mal.

—Mira ángel, no creo que la toda poderosa realmente haga castigado solamente a Gabriel, yo creo que esto es una trampa de ese emplumado cabeza de mierda...

—controla tu vocabulario

—¿Mi vocabulario? ¡esto es lo menos por preocuparse!. Por quién sea, el jodido de Gabriel está por todo Londres, quizás esté tramando algo con Uriel y Michel, no creo que Dios nos este vigilando desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que yo creo es que se arto de todo ésto y ....

Sin previo aviso, un rayo dorado salió del cielo dirigiéndose a el Beltly, acompañado de un fuerte estruendo, resonó en los oídos de el ángel y demonio, Crowley frenó de golpe, no había ningún nube, todo estaba despejado, ningún auto estaba en la carretera, todo quedó en calma. Los dos salieron del auto, el demonio se aseguró de su acompañante estaba bien al igual que su preciado auto.

— ¿Crowley? Tú crees que ese ... Rayo fuera de ... Ella

— Yo... No sé, – se acercó para tomar el rostro de su ángel entré sus manos y comenzo a dar pequeños masajes en sus mejillas, sin pensarlo beso su nariz— no me importa quién haga sido, pero te prometo que no permitiré que NADA te pase.

— Gracias... He... igualmente– Aziraphale repentinamente pasó sus manos a la espalda de Crowley, iniciando un abrazo que fue aceptado y correspondido por Crowley

Una pluma dorada cayó en el esponjoso cabello rubio de Aziraphale

—¿Que tienes en tu cabeza?

—¿Una pluma, dorada? , Solo hay un par de alas de color dorado

— NO, ¿ Tú crees que ella tiene que ver con todo esto? 

—La CARTA! Quizás la carta pueda ayudar

Rápidamente Aziraphale saco la carta de su bolsillo. Leyó la carta una, dos, tres... La cara de Aziraphale paso por varias trasformaciones, duda, asombro, miedo, angustia y enojo.Esto no paso desapercibido por su acompañante

— ¿Y? ¿Qué dice la carta, ángel? ¿Ángel? Responde, dime algo...

La mira se Aziraphale se borró ya no tenía ninguna facción, como si no sintiera las emociones ya mencionadas. Crowley lo toma por los hombros, sacudiendo al rubio para que volviera con él

—La carta es de ella, no puedo negarme a ser el maestro de Gabriel, es una orden irrevocable

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro, no es una carta falsificando su firma?

—No, es de ella.... Yo ... Se que es de ella, solo ella sabe eso de mi– la última frase no fue escuchado, fue un susurro que el viento arrastró— no tengo opción

— ¿Ángel? Tú... No tienes que hacer eso

— Crowley, yo tengo que, la carta es muy clara, no puedo huir de esto

— tú podrías... Ir a Alfha Centaury, solo hasta que esto se calme, yo... Podría ir contigo.... Si tú quieres... Yo –los ojos de Crowley demostraba una gran preocupación, si no fuera por sus lentes de sol el ángel lo podría haber notado

— Crowley, se que no confías en nadie, yo tampoco confío en Gabriel y en los demás arcángeles, pero esto no está para una discusión... Yo no puedo.... desobedecer

Los dos se alejaron, respetando el espacio personal del otro, 

—Bien, si tú quieres seguir con ésto..  
Yo también

—¿Qué? Crowley, tú no tienes porque molestarte, yo puedo... Controlar a Gabriel solo

—No, escucha, yo te prometí, te prometo que no dejaría que nadie te lastimará, y si no lo has notado, soy un demonio con palabras, no te dejare solo son Gabriel, 

— tú... ¿Harías eso por mi?–las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse

—la pregunta ofende, claro que haría esto y demás por ti, te lo he demostrado por 6000 años...

Las palabras de Crowley murieron por un abrazo, Aziraphale abrazo a Crowley clavando su cara en el hombro del contrario, a esté punto las lágrimas de los dos comenzaron a salir, empapando la chaqueta del demonio y corriendo por las mejillas del demonio cayendo al suelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suscríbete, deja comentarios que me alegran el día y dale a los nudos, abrazos 🐍


	7. EN LA NOCHE

En medio de la carretera, Crowley y Aziraphale tenían un abrazo más que sofocante pero agradable, teniendo tan cerca al amor de su vida Crowley pudo oler el aroma de su ángel, canela, chocolate, miel, vino, libros viejos, dulce y jazmín. Aziraphale pudo detectar los olores que provenían de su contrario, tierra húmeda, madera, whisky, producto para el cabello y azufre, este último para la mayoría es un hedor más que desagradable y muy sofocante ( menos para los caídos, ellos ya se habían acostumbrado) pero a el ser de luz no le molestó, cada vez que lo olía recordaba cada momento que había pasado al lado de su amigo, ese momento fue sereno.

En un segundo el abrazo terminó, cada quien estaba a un extremo con un metro de distancia,

\- Ángel?? Que paso...

Aziraphale fue quien rompió el encuentro

\- Perdón, solo que ... es Gabriel... Él está cerca, se aproxima, él esta volando.

\- Ángel, cálmate, yo no siento nada... Quizás estás equivocado- trato de acercarse 

\- No, yo lo siento, es él - dio unos pasos atrás , marcando una distancia, con preocupación en los ojos y con la mirada buscaba a el mencionado

\- ¡¡AZIRAPHALE!! ¡¿Qué crees que hacés?! ¿Estabas escapando de tu castigo?

El par volteo para encontrar a Gabriel volando a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a el ser de menor rango para capturar en sus brazos . Los ojos de Gabriel eran violentas, tenerlo tan cerca, cara a cara, solo separado por unos centimetros, pudo ver más claro el odio, repudio puro que le miraba, tenía miedo de nuevo, el miedo nunca termina para el . Las manos del Arcangel sujetaron con demasiada fuerza los brazos del rubio

\- No, solo... Estábamos ...

\- ¡No mientas! Estabas por largarte con este...- tomo un momento para señalar y encontrar una palabra adecuada- Este sucio demonio

\- ¡¡Oye!! Yo no estoy sucio - Crowley se acercó, tomo el brazo de Aziraphale, sacándolo del los brazos de Gabriel, Aziraphale soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor. Gabriel no soltó su agarré

\- aléjate demonio, ven Aziraphale necesitamos...

\- ¡no lo toques! - Crowley sacudió el brazo del Arcangel y tiro de Aziraphale tan fuerte que terminó tirado y llevándose consigo a el rubio 

\- Mirá, ya lo tiraste, deja de entrometer ..

\- ¡ YA BASTA ! - Aziraphale se puso de piel   
\- Gabriel, ya leí la carta y estoy consiente de mi misión y tú castigo, estoy dispuesto a hacer tu maestro 

\- Bien, hasta que al fin alguien más que yo tiene sentido común

\- ¡¿ Sentido común?! Tú no tienes sentido común, es eso querer iniciar una guerra sin sentido

\- escucha demonio, no voy a permitir que ....- una gota de lluvia cayó del cielo, luego 2, 3 , 4... Una tormenta los termino empapando en unos segundos

\- sera mejor irnos, la lluvia está comenzando a ser más fuerte

\- cierto Ángel, sube al auto, te llevaré a la librería,

\- gracias querido, Gabriel tenemos que...y Gabriel

\- ¿Qué? Ya se largó, mejor Ángel ya no tenemos que soportarlo

\- No puedo creerlo, primero me acusa de querer escapar y en menos de 10 minutos se va, típico de él.

\- tranquilo, estoy contigo ¿Si? 

El camino de regreso a casa fue tensó, nadie dijo nada, cada quién tenía cosas que pensar y preparándose para todo eso. Sin duda eso tenía cansado a el par de seres sobrenaturales. Aziraphale entro primero, seguido por Crowley, nada más entraron y lo vieron. Gabriel estaba sentado en el sofá sosteniendo un libro 

\- Hasta que llegaste, a qué bien el demonio está contigo, 

\- Si, estoy con él,¿ acaso te molesta?

\- tu siempre existencia me molesta, saber que estás vivo, que estás en la tierra y que corrompistes no solo a un ángel, sino también a toda una especie todo eso me moleta

\- gracias, gracias es bueno saber que mi trabajo es reconocido y valorado, aunque no conoces todo, eso es lo las relevante y en especial si te molesta, ya me ciento mejor con migo mismo 

\- bueno ya que tejanos en claro el trabajo de Crowley y su reconocimiento es mejor que descansemos.

\- ¿ Descansar ? Te refieres a dormir 

\- si, los humanos duerme en la noche y nosotros tambiém - explicó Crowley

\- Nosotros no nos cansamos, podemos estar despierto he iniciar las .... Clases de la humanidad.

Ni demonios y ni ángeles necesitan dormir, ( a menos que realmente estén agotados, esto pasa cuando usan demasiados milagros o por agotamiento mental) pero Aziraphale y Crowley la hacían por costumbre, era relajante desconectarse de todo y poder soñar lo que más quiere,   
Aziraphale sabía que Gabriel estaba dispuesto a estar despierto todo la noche y podría fastidiarlo, tenía que pensar algo para callarlo

\- si, es cierto.... Pero ya que estás por comenzar a estudiar a la humanidad y todo lo que ellos hacen sería bien que experimentarás sus sueños,   
Para ellos es muy importante ya que Dios a hablado atravez de ellos y dictado sus órdenes, como a José, piensan que tus sueños tienen algún significado - explicó el Rubio, tratando de hacer que su nuevo ... discípulo entendiera, realmente quería dormir 

\- aunque también puedes asustarlos con pesadillas o podrías molestarlos sacudiendo su cama, es divertido o haberles pensar que ven fantasmas, jajaja realmente son fáciles de enganchar- Gabriel miró a Crowley reír, nunca lo había visto reír 

\- si, aún recuerdo a José, bien creo que dormiré para ganar experiencia

\- Bien, mañana comenzaremos con las clases, que descansen los dos - Aziraphale se dirigió a su cuarto Gabriel comenzó a seguir a el rubio a su habitación pero alguien jalo de su chaleco bruscamente tirándolo en el sofá 

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! 

\- ¿Que sucede ahora? parecen niños peleando por todo- Aziraphale se vio obligado a volver a la sale de estar

\- El inicio, esté bastardo emplumado estaba siguiéndote

\- ¿Y? ¿Que tiene de malo?

\- y lo dices como si fuera algo tan natural, escúchame- el pelirrojo caminó a su presa, sostuvo el cuello de la camisa, lo mantuvo en sentado en el sofá y lo miro directo a los ojos - ¡TÚ NO DORMIRÁS CON AZIRAPHALE!

\- no se lo que te pasa pero desde que llegué hace unas horas no haz parado de molestarme y no lo tolerare más- se paró del sofá, saco tus alas dignas de un Arcangel

Crowley estaba a punto de iniciar un pelea con Gabriel, cara a cara, a unos escasos centímetros, Crowley comenzó a enojarse, consecuencias, los ojos dorados aumentaron más su intensidad, las escamas se acumulan en su rostro y pecho, los colmillos salían de su boca goteando veneno, en un momento Aziraphale sostuvo entré sus manos la cintura del demonio y lo elevó unos centímetros del suelo alejándolo de Gabriel, el cerebro del pelirrojo se descontó ante el tacto, esas manos tan suaves lo estaban cargado, si no fuera por el Arcangel se dejaría la vuelta y plantaría un beso más que deseado y demandando, sus manos buscarían liberar el cuerpo de Aziraphale de su ropa, la cintura de los dos estarían buscando interactuar, su imaginación estaba reproduciendo infinidad de imágenes donde estaba en el mismo escenario besándose apasionadamente y ...

\- Gabriel en la tierra no comparten una cama, algunas culturas como la musulmán no permiten que un nombre y una mujer compartan un cuarto, es inapropiado por eso tendré que darte un cuarto propio mañana, hoy dormirás en el sofá

Aziraphale sacó a Crowley de sus pensamientos y lo dejo a su lado, tambaleándose, uno pensaría que estaba borracho, afortunadamente este volvió a ser más humano humano

\- eso se aplica a los humanos, no a los ángeles, déjame dormir en tu cama, el sofá se ve incómodo 

Eso volvió a Crowley más alerta

\- alégrate, dormir en el sofá también es una tradición, hoy mismo están durmiendo en el sofá millones de esposos y espasas 

\- Crowley...

\- ¿Que? Si es verdad Ángel

\- ten consideración, yo sé que tu cama es de un buen tamaño y vivo directamente del cielo, las camas de la tierra son como rocas 

\- no puedes dormir con Aziraphale, él duerme conmigo

En un momento todo quedó en silencio y luego explotó

\- ¡¡¿Qué?!! Aziraphale es cierto, lo sabía tú y tu demonio estaban teniendo alguna clase de relación pero no pensé en este tipo de relación... Sexual... que ciego fuí - las manos del Arcangel tomaron las mejillas del rubio y lo miro directamente a los ojos - dime la verdad, el te obligó a hacer algo, dímelo y yo mismo me ocuparé de esto...

\- ... Gabriel cálmate, no pasa nada, Crowley sólo...

\- Crowley solo dice la verdad ¿ Cierto Ángel? Se que esto es demasiada información para un cerebro tan pequeño como el tuyo pero trata de asimilar, Aziraphale y yo vivimos juntos y tenemos una relación romántica más que estable - la cintura de Aziraphale estaba siendo envuelta por los brazos del pelirrojo y siendo juntada al lado de Crowley

\- Crowley!!! - sus cara era tono carmesí

\- si amor dime ¿Qué pasa? - deposito un beso el el cuello del rubio

\- ¡Basta! Bien, dormiré en el sofá y mañana no solo iniciaré las lecciones sino también veré su " relación" no creo todo eso - señaló a la " pareja" - no soy un idiota,.algo traman y lo averiguaré, se que esto es falso, una cosa es que estén fraternizando y otra es que Aziraphale tenga una relación con un demonio eso no lo creó

\- pero nada, como tú maestro te ordenó que duermas 

\- ya oíste, duerme y no molestes, estemos muy ocupados, ven ángel hay que dormir

Crowley empujó a el rubio a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Gabriel solo vio la ecena sin poder saber si era verdad

\- lo siento, yo.. solo enloquecí cuando dijo eso de dormir y.... y todo salió sin medir las consecuencias

\- siempre es lo mismo, así eres tú... Bien mañana tendremos que hacer un plan para todo eso de " nuestro relación" y tendré que hablar con Gabriel y ... No sé que hacer Crowley, él es... Él - Aziraphale comenzó a sollozar 

\- cálmate ángel, mañana resolveremos esto juntos, hay que dormir ¿ Si?, ¿que lado de la cama quieres?

\- izquierda ¿ No te importa compartir la cama? 

\- he compartido 6000 años de mi vida contigo, no importa mientras pueda verte y asegurarme que Gabriel no te moleste

\- gracias Crowley, lamento todo esto, no se cómo Ella pensó en esto ... O porque me hace pasar por esto

\- No importa, para ser honesto me encantaría ver a Gabriel siendo tu discípulo, ya sabes tiene que obedecer y tratar de entender a la humanidad, esto sin duda será divertido, por los 7 círculos del infierno no me lo perderé

\- No lo había visto de esa manera, si, creó que tienes razón, pero... Hay que tener cuidado, si... Miguel o Uriel tratan de hacer algo... No sé ... Simplemente no puedo confiar en ningún Arcangel, ya no puedo

\- te entiendo, yo tampoco confiaría en él o en el infierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, comparte, suscríbete y dale a los nudos ❤️❤️ , si tienes alguna duda, queja o idea para este fic no dudes en dejarla en los comentarios, saludos


	8. EN EL PARQUE

Crowley tenía la mejor vista de su vida, nada más abrir los ojos y pudo ver a su ángel dormido a su lado, era perfecto... casi perfecto pero era un gran avance, pudo ver cómo los rayos de la luna salían por la ventana y iluminaba el rostros de su enamorado secreto, se sintió mal al saber que solo tendría eso, no eran un pareja ... A un, era un trampa para mantener a Gabriel a raya pero estaba con su ángel y eso lo consolaba. Tenía que pensar en un plan para todo esto, tenía que proteger a el rubio

— buenos días cariño llevás mucho tiempo despierto - el par de ojos azules lo miraron

— no, solo estaba... Pensando

— ¿Qué hora son? Aún no sale el sol.

— es la madrugada, como las 2:45 ¿quieres ... volver a dormir? - tenía la esperanza de poder abrazarlo mientras el rubí dormía

— No, pero si tú si vuelve a dormir, yo quiero ir a dar un paseó

— ¿a esta hora?

— no hay mucha gente, todo queda en silencio y es más pacífico para meditar

— te llevo, solo deja que me ponga mis pantalones - se apresuró a ponerse de pie y buscar sus prendas

— no, está bien, se que te encanta dormir, puedo caminar

— pero ... Y si..

—está bien, prefiero estar solo, volveré en un par de horas, lamento dejarte pero necesito estar a solas

Crowley solo pude ver a el rubio irse, sabía que tenía mucho que pensar y él también, tenia que respetar su privacidad pero solo la idea de dejarlo partir fue un dolor, miles de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, y ¿si los arcángeles lo atrapará mientras estaba fuera? No pudo volver a dormir

//

Aziraphale estaba en sentado en un banco en St James, mirando al estanque cubierto por la luz de la luna y la ausencia de los patos, había huido para llorar sin temor a que Crowley lo escuchará, era miedosono, no era como el demonio, en su mano tenía la carta, sus órdenes, alzo su mirada al cielo,.

— se que me escuchas, se que he cometido errores pero... Si logro hacer que Gabriel ame a la humanidad como yo... hacer bien un trabajo... si logro cumplir tu voluntad por primera vez... realmente podría tener lo que dice la carta, poner tener.... - no puedo completar su oración, los llantos salían de su boca en vez de sus súplicas, esperaba que su oración fue escuchada 

— sabes que he sufrido, sabes todo de mi, soy un ángel del cielo ¿Verdad?... Eso no cambiará ¿Cierto? Yo... no puedo... saber por qué haces esto, esto también es parte del el plan inflable, desde el inicio supe que esto terminaría bien, si es cierto, tuve dudas varias veces, pensé que... me abandonarías para siempre cuando eso paso... tuve y tengo miedo y no quiero tener miedo nunca más... no sé si es eso posible... daré lo mejor de mi aunque sea poco... para lograr tu voluntad ese es mi deber... era mi deber, ya no ... se me otorgó otra tarea... pensé que lo detendrías, pensé que estabas mirando y salieras de una puerta secreta para salvarme... pensé mal y todo cambio, no cumplo tu voluntad para mí sino por él, después de tanto tiempo, siempre fue él, ya no pienso en mí, eso terminó.

En medio de su llanto secreto escucho ramitas rotas busco el origen de ese ruido, como siempre era Crowley

—Lo siento, se que querías estar solo ... pero ... pensé ¿si te encuentras en peligro?

— se cuidarme solo

— lo sé pero no correré riesgo y menos en esta situación.

— No tenías por qué molestarte

— No es molestía... tienes razón, en la noche el parque es más pacífico - se sentó junto al su ángel

— Es hermoso

— sabes, tengo un nuevo plan - la sonrisa de Crowley ahuyentó la incomodidad

— tengo curiosidad ¿ Cuál es?

— bien, este es - con una mano señaló al estanque 

— ¿ El estanque? 

— si, nuestras nuevas vidas, nos convertiremos en patos, es perfecto, no escaparemos estaremos siempre en Londres, por la noche podremos ir a los restaurantes que tanto te gustan, pasear o ir a un bar, andaremos todo en día en el parque, podré gritarle a las plantas siempre y podemos esconder tus libros en alguna parte con un milagro, será divertido, seremos espías, miles de detectives pasan cada día y los patos también 

— jajaja tienes una gran imaginación

— ¿ De que te ríes ? Es un tema serio , podemos ser patos, yo uno color negro y tú uno blanco, nadien nos molestará

— ... Sabés, tu idea no está mal, en otro tiempo hubiera aceptado pero hoy no

— ¿Cuando hubieras acepto? - tenía esperanza

— antes de todo esto, cuando "eramos libres " , estar en la tierra que salvamos

— ¿Podrías cambiar de opinión?

— no, lo siento, mi deber es ser el maestro de Gabriel y jajaja seria divertido ser un maestro si toma la forma de un pato

— jajajaja te verías tierno ... siempre te ves tierno - también sexy, pero eso mejor no lo dijo

— tu siempre te vistes a la moda, con la ropa más cara que haga visto

— la imagen de un demonio impresario, Con un buen traje

— jajaja un traje, Gabriel siempre cuida de su imágen, como tú pero en extremo... a diferencia de él, tú usas negro y no te importa dañar tus prendas y te quedas bien todo, él usa colores claros y siempre cuida su traje, no soporta que su ropa se ensucien a un que sea mínimo y es muy formal... Es como un CEO y tú como un playboy

— ¿ Me ves como un playboy ?

— si

— ¿Qué tienes ahí en la mano?

— ¿Hee? Ha, mí carta, escrito por la mano de ella

— es increíble todo ésto ¿No? Yo no sé que pensar

— estoy igual, pero es su voluntad... Se tiene que cumplir

— no entiendo, por qué no uso a Metraton para contactar contigo

— no se mucho pero ella ya no escribe sus órdenes es más, no da ordenes, directamente usa a Metraton y pocas veces habla con él, por eso todo esté asunto es raro y delicado

— ...

— hay algo más... Cuando terminé el tiempo, tendrá que evaluarnos, a mí y a Gabriel

— no me lo dijistes, esto es más serio de lo que pensaba, la idea de los patos sigue en pie, Gabriel sigue durmiendo podemos apurarnos y trasladar todo - se puso de piel caminando en círculo, su tono era serio y con miedo

— no, el asunto es

—¡ el asunto es que si ella nos descubre podría! ... Perderte, no puedo pasar por eso de nuevo - no quería alzar la voz pero el miedo le gano

— ¿De nuevo? - Aziraphale se puso de pie, al lado de Crowley

— cuando tú librería se incendio pensé que había sido el infierno, en medio del pánico pensé que era fuego infernal – Crowley tuvo que contener sus lágrimas,mirar al estanque y controlar su voz, pero está última fallo, Aziraphale supo de inmediato el dolor de su amigo

— no me perderás lo prometo - lo toma de la mano y apretó —como iba diciendo, cuando el plazo de tiempo terminé, Gabriel y yo subiremos al cielo, seremos gustado, el podrodria caer y si eso pasa yo tendré que quedarme en el cielo no se por cuánto tiempo y bajo que mandó, si paso lo contrario él permanecerá en su puesto como Arcangel y yo podré...

— Ángel ¿que pasará contigo? – voltio la cabeza, se quitó los lentes para ver mejor al rubio, el miedo de perder lo único que importaba en su vida era intenso

— podré tener algo, es una recompensa, no se que es exactamente pero creo poder saber que es

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, tomados de la mano 

— y ¿ Que es?

— ... es un secreto, lo guardaré por un tiempo

Nadien dijo nada, pasaron un tiempo tomados de las mano temiendo que algo o alguien los separará

— eres un ángel muy curioso y con muchos secretos, eso me gusta de ti, solo prometen que te cuidarás cuando estés allá arriba

— no te preocupes siempre estoy alerta cuando estoy en el cielo, te prometo que luego te diré mis secretos pero será más adelante

— está bien, la intriga es una buena forma de tortura, ángel listo

— anda, vayamos a casa

El viento saco la carta de la mano del ser celestial y tirada a los pies del demonio

— no la toques, aléjate de ella

— tranquilo ángel, es solo papel - en su estupidez de constumbre tomo la carta entré sus manos, la carte comenzó a quemarse, Crowley solo pudo tirarla y alejarse de ella con el corazón acelerado

— te dije que té alejaras, te lastimó

— no, la tiré a tiempo

— tu mano, está un poco quemada - Aziraphale tomo la muñeca del pelirrojo entre las suyas, Crowley agradeció ese momento, ese contacto físico costó una quemadura, si para volver a tocar sus manos tan suave y delicadas volvería a lastimarse sin dudar, solo para tocar esa piel, con un pequeño milagro cura la herida

— me sorprende que solo fue eso

— no vuelvas a tocar algo sagrado, ahora yo tuve miedo de perderte, vamos hay que volver a dormir, ya tengo sueño y frío 

— déjame que te llevé, Gabriel tenía razón, tu cama es muy cómoda, las camas en el infierno son rocas literalmente, ¿Cómo sabía Gabriel eso? - tenía miedo que Gabriel halla sobrepasado sus límites con Aziraphale, y este último por miedo no dijo nada, si Gabriel ya había estado en la cama de Aziraphale.... Estaría muerto en menos de una hora

— hacé algunos años, era .... 700 d.c a inicios, creo, estuve en el cielo, en la oficina de traslado de cosas celestiales a la tierra, use una nube y la converti en cama, por eso es tan suave, tuve ciertos problemas en eso, necesitaba la firma de mi superior que me la dio sin pensarlo, seleccionar la nube y que un grupo de " ángeles calificados" la evaluarán para asegurarse que no causará ningún daño a los humanos, después de eso la comenzé a usar pero cada determinado tiempo se desintegran y tengo volver a subir para hacer todos los trámites pero como están suave vale la pena, yo también disfruto dormir pero no tanto tiempo como tú 

— haa, ya entiendo y como Gabriel el tu superior necesitas su firma para todo eso

— ... Si , por eso el sabe, lo único que hice fue bajar una cama del cielo a la tierra, lo difícil es que te autoricen para que está esté en la tierra – la voz del rubio fue sospechosa al inicio de la oración pero cambio de tema rápido, Crowley no lo noto

— Bien, te pediría una pero estoy muy como en tu cama, mejor me quedo ahí, 

— ¡Crowley!

— te prometo no hacer nada... Al menos que quieras, pero tu cama es muy cómoda y no pienso dormir en otro lugar que no sea tu cama

— ... de acuerdo, ganas está

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, comparte, suscríbete y dale a los nudos ❤️❤️, si tienes alguna duda, queja o idea para este fic no dudes en dejarla en los comentarios, saludos


	9. 3 PENSAMIENTOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 pensamientos, de Crowley, Adam y Aziraphale

-Por décima vez, los humanos tienen la opción de realizar o rechazar los actos pecaminosos pero ella los quiere y perdona

Una pelea entre maestro y alumno está por llegar a su punto más alto

\- eso es estúpido!! Dios odia el pecador ¡¡el humano es débil y estúpido!! Es castigo al morir pero tú puedes evitarlo y por eso estás aquí en la tierra para eliminar al enemigo, cosa que no hicistes en 6000 años

\- es UNO de los motivos - Aziraphale levanto un dedo como advertencia , no le gustaba a dónde iba eso -pero ella odia el pecado no el pecador, por eso no hubo guerra y sabes lo difícil que es pelear con un demonio, 

\- no hubo guerra por qué tú y tu inútil amigo serpiente la detuvieron

\- ¿ tan inútil? Por eso detuvo el apocalipsis imagínate si fue eficiente

\- Dame paciencia

\- sabes, no hay bien sin mal, están tomadas de las manos

\- hubo ángeles antes que demonios, si ellos no hubieran desobedecido, nunca hubieran caído y creado el mal

\- ellos no, pero ... El humano si, ellos son inteligentes y hábiles - Aziraphale lo sabía bien, estuvo con ellos desde el inicio, literalmente

\- ¿Inteligentes? Mira como está el planeta, los están matando, saben que están contaminado y no hacen nada, han gente que muere de hambre y otros tiran la comida, son una basura, ser humano es un castigo y tú lo sabes - Gabriel tenía un punto

\- ¿ Por eso estoy aquí? Es lo que querías decir 

\- No, cielos ... Yo... Olvide eso

\- ¿Cómo lo puedes olvidar? Ya pague por eso ... Sabes que no te soporto más, tomemos un descanso

\- Aziraphale ..

\- Gabriel, basta ¿Si? Iré al parque, has lo que quieras

///

Crowley estaba en su departamento, tenía mucho que hacer, empacar su ropa, sus obras de arte, y tendría que decidir que plantas se llevaría a la librería y cuáles no. Estaba empacado todo lo necesario para llevarlo a la librería, nunca pensó que por Gabriel estaría más cerca de su angel, podría dormir a su lado, comer más ( de lo que ya comía) con él, estar con el viviendo bajo el mismo techo, era todo lo que el quería pero al mismo tiempo estaba mal, lo forzó a estar en una relación falsa, por su bien pero ... Lo forzó, nunca quizo forzarlo a nada, trató de desquitarse con las plantas, que por mala suerte o buena estaban un poco aliviadas de que su dueño no les haga prestado atención por una semana entera, sus sueños de plantas se hizo realidad, por consecuencia se habían descuido

\- mierda, ¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir? ¡ Crezcan mejor y rápido, no quiero que Aziraphale venga y los vea con manchas !

\- bien ya está, me llevaré a ... Ti, a ti no necesitas mucho sol, a ti no eres muy grande, a ti ya que eres pequeño y de sombra

Tomo las plantas y en un chasquido se encontró en la librería

\- Gabriel ¿Y Aziraphale? 

\- en el parque - es Arcangel tenía en sus manos el libro "2 guerra mundial "

\- no te soporto ¿Verdad?

\- cállate ¿Que haces con esas plantas?

\- las estoy poniendo en su lugar, no vez ciego - comenzó a ponerlas serca de la ventana pero lejos de los libros

\- ¿de verdad crees que soy idiota?

\- si, no es difícil de creer, solo mírate tienes cara de retrasado y no la tienes de adorno 

\- soy un Arcangel, se muy bien que Aziraphale es capas de tener un amigo como demonio pero no como novio

\- no sabes nada

\- lo conozco desde que fue creado , se todo sobre él... Tú no eres su tipo

Crowley sintió como un balde de agua helada caía en su cabeza, por poco y tira laazata que estabas entré sus manos

¡¡¡Es mentira, es mentira, soy su tipo él me quiere, Gabriel no sabe nada !!!

\- creé lo que quieras, pero lo conozco mejor que nadie, tal vez no lo sepas pero los 6000 años que llevo de amistad pesa más que todo tu tiempo de conocerlo

\- y dices que soy un idiota, " 6000 años de amistad" ja ¿y tú tiempo de novio?

Mierda

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo, haci que no lo cuento

\- ningún novio diría eso, los enamorados cuentan TODO su tiempo juntos, años, meses, días, horas y minutos

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto del noviazgo? Tú estás más solo que una tortuga

\- he estado observando a la humanidad desde el Eden y .... Leí este libro - saco con un milagro un libro color verde esmeralda, con pasta dura y letras rojas

\- " todo sobre el noviazgo" - lo abrió y leyó su índice en voz alta - que hacer y que no, enamora locamente a una persona de ti, de fecha y aniversarios, en la cama....

Cerro de golpe el libro, tendrá que comprar un ejemplar para él, tal vez le sería útil 

\- ¿ De dónde lo sacaste? - Esto era preocupante, el libro está en la librería de Aziraphale, por lo tanto Aziraphale lo a leído y tiene a alguien que quiere enamorar o ...

\- lo compre el otro día, como he de quedarme con Aziraphale decide darle un "regalo de paz" como lo llaman los humanos y como a él le gusta los libros y el color verde lo compré también compré " diferentes costumbres en diferentes culturas y unos cuantos más, cuando terminé de leerlo se los daré a Aziraphale - sorprendentemente no era mentira, Gabriel lo compro para tratar de agradar a el principado, solo que lo tomo sin pensar y guiándose por el color, no se dio cuenta de que el libro se tratara de esos actos tan pecaminoso pero le sirvió para darse cuenta como debería lucir una relación auténtica y como Aziraphale y Crowley no reflejaban eso

\- ¿En serio? Que generoso de tu parte, primero lo intentas matar y para dejar eso atrás le compras un libro, vaya corazón tan grande

\- bueno, a lo menos yo le compro algo

\- yo también, no has visto la comida y los postres... ¡ no te debo ninguna explicación!

\- deme el libro - agarro el libro de las manos del pelirrojo con fuerza

\- haz lo que quieras, tengo que irme por algunas cosas más, no hagas nada estúpido

\- mira quién habla, el estúpido más grande que conozco

\- solo falta 11 meses y 3 semanas para que te larges, es poco tiempo, es poco tiempo

///

\- ¿Aziraphale? ¿Eres tú?

\- Adam, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Adam estaba con perro a su lado

\- vine al veterinario, perro será del infierno pero vive en la tierra, no quiero correr riesgo

\- ¿Y tus padres? - busco con los ojos a los padres 

\- ser el anticristo tiene sus ventajas, piensan que estoy en casa y me trasporte aquí - su orgullo está por los cielos

\- Adam, no hagas eso, podría ser peligroso, te podrías topar con un extraño

\- me encontré contigo - su voz dulce, tratando de esquivar una reprimenda del rubio

\- bien... Nesesito hablar contigo, Te invito un hel

Un golpe saco volando al mismísimo anticristo, perro mordió al atacante, terminó atado de patas y con un collar apretando su cuello más de lo necesario y tirando en el suelo aullando de dolor, Aziraphale toma al niño entre sus brazos

\- ¿Adam, Adam? Despierta!

\- mirá que angelito me encontré

\- Hastur, ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Quién te mando?

\- estoy sólo, vine por el niño, ¡dámelo! - entendio su mano , Aziraphale dio un paso atrás -O te arrepentirás, solo eres un ángel patético y gordo

\- Adam despierta, ¡desierta! ... En serio necesito que despiertes

\- No despertará en un buen rato, por tu bien dámelo, no sabes de lo que soy capaz...

///

\- ¿seguro que estás bien Adam? ¿Y perro? 

\- estamos bien, tranquilo Aziraphale, pero me sentiría mejor si podría comer otro helado

\- puedes comer todo lo que quieras, como dije yo invito

\- gracias - tomo su helado de 5 cucharadas grandes, una de chocolate, vainillas, galleta, fresa y combinando trato de olvidar lo pasado, que el sabor del helado lo invadiera   
\- prefiero que lo sucedido quedará entre los 3

\- ¿Los 3?

\- si, tú, perro y yo, los 3

\- ha, si ... ¿Estas seguro? Es mejor decirle a Crowley

\- No, estamos en un momento complicado y no quiero preocuparlo más además después de lo sucedido no creo que Hastur vuelva ... a lo menos no por un tiempo ...

Tomo un momento para pensarlo, miro al par de ojos azules, jugo con su helado, miro a la venta y volvió su vista al mayor

\- ... Como digas, tu eres el adulto, un angel y confío en ti

\- ¿De verdad? Pensé que me detestaba

\- pues no es haci, ¿por qué lo pensastes?

\- ... Cuando nos conocíamos yo ... Trate de dispararte, créeme realmente lo lamento todos los días, no sabía que hacer, no quería que el mundo terminará, gracias a madam Trancy no paso nada, es natural que me odié 

\- Claro que no, yo soy el anticristo y se que puedo causar el apocalipsis, tampoco quiero que el mundo acabe, si las cosas salen mal ... Prefiero que tú me mates antes de causar más daño de lo que ya hice

\- Adam no digas eso, si eso llega a pasar te prometo que encontraré la manera de salvarlos a los dos, a ti y a la tierra, eres alguien que derrotó a Satanás en persona y siendo solo un niño, la razón por la que te invite un helado antes de que Hastur apareciera era para ésto, pedir perdón y hablar de tus poderes, tienes que tener cuidado pero se que los tendrás era alguien bueno, inteligente...

Adam comenzó a llorar ( no tan fuerte para llamar la atención de los demás clientes) 

\- ven acá - Aziraphale se sentó al lado del niño y lo abrazo, dándole confianza - ¿Por qué lloras? No has hecho nada malo

\- claro que si, cuando comenzé a usar mis poderes ... Asusté y lastimé a mis amigos, sus ojos reflejaban miedo, me tenían miedo, no quiero ser esa persona nunca más, yo vine a Londres para verte, tu eres un Ángel, crees que puedas ayudarme para controlar mis poderes

\- Adam algo te tiene que quedar muy claro, no todos los ángeles son buenos, yo lo sé muy bien, tu mismo vistes como Gabriel quería destruir la tierra, es complicado pero ellos no se dan cuenta que lo que hacen está mal y son ángeles, supone que pueden distinguir lo bueno de lo malo pero no lo hacen. sabes que hay una ángel capaz de quemar a 2 pueblos por completo sin sentir ninguna culpa o remordimiento, por contrario se siente orgulloso, no todos los ángeles te ayudarán, entiende eso, Hastur siendo un demonio te atacó, no se que hubiera pasado si un Arcangel nos hubiera atacado, pero yo te puedo ayudar, si confías en mí podré cuidarte 

\- confío en ti ... siempre que me enojo con mis padres, maestro o con cualquier persona ... Algo sale mal... No sé que hago pero terminan lastimados, llorando, asustados y con cosas rotas, soy como mi padre solo causo daño y miseria a dónde vaya, ayudame, Aziraphale por favor ayudame - mientras decía todo eso su vista se nublaba, lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, mojando el hombro del ángel

-ssssshh, tranquilo, yo te ayudaré, no eres como tu padre, puedo verlo en ti, eres alguien amable y bondadoso, nunca dudes de eso, ven vamos a casa

Los 2 se pusieron de pie, Adam tropezó con sus propios pies, perro lo trato de ayudar a su dueño

\- Aziraphale... No me siento bien... Creo que ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un saludo a Zafiro1028 quien desde el inicio me a apoyado 😊
> 
> Lamentó actualizar tan tarde, solo que se me va la inspiración y de la nada vuelve, este capítulo lo escribí en 3 días y tan pronto como lo termine lo publique
> 
> Gracias por leer, comparte, suscríbete y dale a los kudos, si tienes alguna duda, queja o idea para este fic no dudes en dejarla en los comentarios, saludos y abrazos
> 
> Feliz Halloween o día de muertos 👻👻 cuídense no solo del virus, también de los fantasmas que por estás fechas se han soltado
> 
> Atentamente: 🐍🐍🐍

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mí primer fic, está inspirado en otros que e leído, sean amables por la ortografía, si ven un error, es culpa de mi dislexia, favor de avisarme para corregir o si tienes alguna idea para este fic no duden en dejarla en los comentarios


End file.
